


Wilbur

by Lunarseclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: They’re brothers, i just want them back pls, let’s pretend i can tag, sad Tommy, slight suicidal thoughts if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarseclipse/pseuds/Lunarseclipse
Summary: Wilbur. President Soot. Ghostbur. Three names Tommy has called his brother at one point or another. So similar yet so different.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 20





	Wilbur

Wilbur. President Soot. Ghostbur. three names Tommy has called his brother at one point or another. So similar yet so different.

Wilbur is the boy Tommy remembers most fondly, the older brother that would hug him and sing soothing songs when he was upset, the charismatic, funny, smart boy he’d always wanted to be. Tommy’s sure he would have died for Wilbur in a heartbeat, he remembers his dad saying some stupid phrase when he’d got in trouble by following his friends and he’d used them as an excuse, “If ____ (some irrelevant name now that all of his friends are gone and hate him) jumped off a cliff would you?” That phrase. Supposedly rhetorical but if asked in question to Wilbur the answer would have always been yes. His Wilbur would be disgusted at what was happening around him, wouldn’t stand for the cruelty Tommys been treated with. His Wilbur would have been furious at the torment and manipulation he was put through by dream. If his Wilbur was here, he’s sure it wouldn’t have happened in the first place. But the brother he once knew left a long time ago, he’s not sure when, maybe it was when they were exiled, maybe it was when they decided to make that stupid fucking country.

President Soot, the man tommy would have- still -followed to the ends of the earth, if only for the memory of the boy he’d once known. Tommy wasn’t stupid, he saw the change in his brothers eyes, when he started to only care about power, not sparing a thought to those he hurt. It was at the election when Tommy realised just how far removed he was, when he let Techno fire at Tubbo. When they returned to base and he was looking for chaos, seemingly overjoyed that he’d been betrayed. When he let him fight fucking Technoblade, knowing he stood no chance. But it was too late by then. Tommy had no one, everyone wanted them dead. So he continued following the now ex president. (That worked out ever so well.) His last memory of Wil- President Soot was the day he died. Tommy still has nightmares of that day. He remembers it so burly it’s worrying; Wilburs pleas to finally end his suffering, the sword plunged into his older brothers chest, Phils sobbing as the realisation of what he’d done set in. Waking up in sweat and tears every so often after seeing your older brothers lifeless eyes isn’t something that’s easy to explain - not that he really has anyone that would care enough to ask anymore.

Ghostbur. Tommy still couldn’t really comprehend that the optimistic, sometimes strangely sarcastic ghost was his brother. It was shocking to say the least when he’d already seen Schlatt die, like, actually die, no weird smiley ghost of him anywhere (not that Tommy would want their to be, the thought makes him sick) and then this grey, somewhat transparent, ghost appears looking like the brother he’d seen be fucking stabbed not an hour prior. He’d tried to hate Ghostbur, he really had. Why the actual hell could Wilbur forget all the shit they’d went through, that **he** put them through while Tommy just got to sit around and stare at the ruins he would have once called home? That wasn’t fair. Tommy had relented on hating Ghostbur pretty quickly, how could he when all he saw was a - be it more grey - version of the brother he loved so dearly? All the insanity and pain gone from his eyes- just Wilbur- the one he’d known. Although he didn’t call him Wilbur, or Will, much anymore, whenever it happened he’d apologise after seeing the hurt look in Ghostburs eyes. Tommy was, not to be dramatic or anything, fucking pissed when he found out they’d let him read all the shit Wilbur - Alivebur as Ghostbur had dubbed him - had done. Who could look at such a kind human- Ghost, whatever - and think to show them all the bad he’d finally forgotten? Tommy thinks that’s when he realised he didn’t really hate Ghostbur, and although he didn’t see it then, began to treat the Ghost the way Wilbur had treated him when they were kids, with such kindness and sympathy it would have made the pre war Tommy have a heart attack. Another thing, Tommy had always thought of blue as a sad colour, like tears and rain and all the bad stuff were blue right? and now he finds himself going through Ghostbur’s chests to find some blue to calm himself when he’s not there, and decorating his entire tent with blue fairy lights to remind himself he’s got someone left, someone to stick around for. Ghostbur was the sunshine when Tommy was having a bad day, and honestly, he’s more thankful for his big brother now more than ever as he sits in the ruins of his exiled home because he knows whatever happens next with dream, whether his other family accepts him or not, even if Tubbo ever speaks to him again that he’ll always have Wilbur - in whatever form he is.


End file.
